


Smoke on your Lips

by LostCryptid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Jon hummed again and watched Gerry bring the cigarette to his lips for another hit. His eyes lingering on the long tattooed fingers that pushed the cigarette between pierced lips.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Smoke on your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeholdingMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeholdingMoth/gifts).



> Me on the inherent eroticism of smoking

It was cold outside, cold enough that Jon’s breath turned into little white clouds with every exhale.

Technically there hadn’t been a reason as to why he had followed Gerry out on his smoke break. He wasn’t planning on smoking. He hadn’t even brought cigarettes or a lighter. He could probably ask Gerry for one, but that wasn’t it.

Following Gerry had simply become a reflex, born from months of doing the same. Sometime to smoke together, sometimes because he had more questions or because they had been talking and Jon hadn’t felt like picking the topic up later if he could just follow along. None of that was the case this time, so he just stood there, leaning against the wall as he watched Gerry smoke.

“You’re staring.” Gerry pointed out without looking at Jon. Jon only hummed in agreement but kept his eyes on Gerry anyway as he watched the smoke curl up from his lips.

“Wanna take a picture?” Gerry asked, amused, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Jon. A smirk was tugging on his lips.

“No, I prefer the real thing.”

“Is that so?”

Jon hummed again and watched Gerry bring the cigarette to his lips for another hit. His eyes lingering on the long tattooed fingers that pushed the cigarette between pierced lips.

“You look like you want something though.” Gerry said, exhaling another stream of smoke.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Jon asked.

Gerry shrugged. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” he said, tilting his head slightly as he stepped closer. “I’d offer you a smoke, but if you would have wanted one, then you would have asked.” Jon tilted his head back to look up at Gerry when the other placed an arm above his head, looming over him. “So not that either.”

“Not that either.” Jon agreed, not that he actually wanted anything, but he was curious as to what Gerry would come up with.

“Let me try something?” Gerry asked, and Jon nodded. He watched Gerry take another drag before leaning down until their lips were nearly touching.

It took a second until Jon realised what Gerry was planing and opened his mouth with a soft “oh” just in time to inhale the smoke from Gerry’s lips.

The familiar burn of smoke filled his lungs, followed by the well-known lightheadedness. 

What wasn’t so familiar was the soft press of lips against his.

Jon slowly exhaled the smoke through his nose before swaying forward to lean into the kiss, sighing softly. 

“Was that what you wanted?” Gerry asked after he pulled back.

“No.” Jon chuckled. “I didn’t want anything, but I’ll take it anyway.”

“Oh,” Gerry said. “Well, maybe I was just projecting.”

Jon laughed before burying his hands in Gerry’s hair to pull him back down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that I don't encourage smoking in any form.
> 
> It's something I like in fiction and fiction only  
> but to each their own amirite?


End file.
